


Up on the House Top

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a scene from Billy and Mandy Save Christmas, Squidward and Lucia sings a cheerful Christmas song in order to calm Santa down.
Kudos: 1





	Up on the House Top

A zombie Santa Claus walked to them

Patrick said "Aaaaah!! Santa Claus will eat our brains!!"

Spongebob and Patrick screamed

Mariala said "When I'm feeling scared I could sing a good song"

Carmelo said "That's a great idea Mariala to GET US EXTREMELY KILLED!!"

Squidward growled 

Jose said "Lucia Squidward Santa's in here and you inspire his Christmas spirit"

Lucia gulped "I think I rather be a zombie"

Before a zombie Santa Claus eats Lucia and Squidward's brains, Carmelo pulled them

A spotlight shined on Squidward and Lucia

Squidward said "oh no"

Lucia began to sing in her soft tone ~Oh Gingerbread Hueso Oh Gingerbread Hueso you're gonna be tasty~

Squidward sanged ~Oh Gingerbread Hueso oh gingerbread Hueso let's not be hasty Aaaah!!~

Mar and Gracie laughed

Santa hears Lucia and Squidward singing

~We make delicious cookie dough our bones full of magic with our hearts a glow~

Spongebob, Patrick, Jose and Mariala smiled

~Oh Gingerbread Hueso oh gingerbread Hueso you're gonna be so-~

Patrick said "BIG FINISH!!"

Squidward and Lucia sanged ~TASTY!!!~

Spongebob and Mariala makes Lucia and Squidward smile with the candy canes

The End


End file.
